


暗角危情

by makikinei



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makikinei/pseuds/makikinei
Summary: 分级R级 abo禁欲系军官 x 伪白花（？）左位被下药 温柔程度为0（x）少量失禁





	暗角危情

如果本来没有答应和喻文波一同出席宴会的话，是不是就不会变成现在这样了呢？  
王柳羿脑子乱糟糟的，好像老旧的屏幕上只能闪现出黑白雪花的破败电视机。他被喻文波压在华丽建筑宴会厅不起眼的角落，看似衣冠楚楚接触礼貌，其实后穴夹着alpha硬的不能再硬的性器一下一下地咬。  
他不是没有想过宴会上会有人针对来下药，这种烂俗剧情里经常出现的套路下流但是屡试不爽。他只是没有想到过这药不是下给他的，而是被放到酒杯里...递给了喻文波。  
喻文波虽然没有完全标记他，但在后颈注入信息素的临时标记方式也能勉强建立起alpha与omega之间的联系。几乎还没看到喻文波的样子王柳羿就感知到了这位少将的不对劲。  
Omega去寻找“他的alpha”，却被喻文波反手拉到了宴会厅外走廊深处一个不起眼的角落。少将先生用力地拉扯着花色繁复的领带，说话时呼出的暖热气息几乎全都打在了王柳羿的脖子上。  
“你现在跑还来得及。”  
喻文波的确是一个很有魅力的alpha，哪怕他现在是因为药物因素而不自主散发摄人的龙涎香信息素。他说这话的时候有一滴汗流下来，顺着下巴一路流到锁骨。而王柳羿可能也就是被这样的场面蛊惑了心神，连逃跑都忘记了，反而低下头去...  
Omega用自己的舌尖卷起那一滴液体送进口中，发出很轻很轻的吞咽声，却适得其反地点燃了身前alpha的欲火。

喻文波这一次前戏做的很短，看得出来他的确急切，却不只是着急缓解药性。他早就动了旖旎心思了，从王柳羿和他一起出来参加宴会却穿了这么一身正经衣服的时候就开始了。这个omega表面西装笔挺甚至西裤都能紧实包裹显出臀部的轮廓来，到床上来的时候呢？是会借着这么冷静的外表来摆出乖乖的姿态来取悦自己和他吗？  
他没怎么碰过omega，和王柳羿做的次数也不算很多，但怎么快速让这个浑身散发着甜蜜蜜柑橘味道的宝贝儿湿透倒是学得快。手探进西裤里隔着一层薄薄的丝质内裤揉捏那手感极好的臀瓣，少将反用舌尖去描摹王柳羿耳廓。  
王柳羿双手撑着墙壁，单看脸上表情还是一副打算负隅顽抗的样子，实际下面已经湿得不像样子，甚至不需要人再去摸摸就自动噗嗤噗嗤地模仿做爱时的动作向外挤出肠液。这才哪儿到哪儿就这样，一会儿万一真刀真枪干进去莫不是能直接喷出水儿来。  
喻文波一向是个从心的实践主义者，这时候也不例外。唰的一下拉开拉链放出硬了不少时间的性器，在顶端上用手指沾了点人穴口的淫液抹上当作现成的润滑，扶着王柳羿的腰一插到底。  
外面的宴会厅现在已经成了舞厅，虽说不会像夜店里那样播放节奏劲爆的摇滚乐曲，但现场管弦乐队的演奏也能很好地掩盖角落里一个omega动情的喘叫。现在距离王柳羿头回开荤并没过去多久，还只习惯先做前戏被哄到甜水泛滥的omega哪里受的住这样毫无章法照着穴心的一顶，腿一下就软了，呜呜咽咽地站不稳就要缓缓向下滑。到了半道又被alpha一手托住腰往上送，喻文波的手心都是滚烫的，隔着白衬衫灼烧着王柳羿腰部的肌肤。王柳羿觉得自己都要烧起来了，但看这场情事中反应不知情的人还以为中药的是被抵在墙边的omega。  
要怪只能怪喻文波这几天精力太好，无论怎么样都得做上一回。仗着王柳羿并不会反抗他做的时间也越来越久，把人做得从一开始的合不拢腿到后来的下不了床还不打算停手。现在那温暖湿润的后穴和他胀大的性器已经完全契合了，不带一丝犹豫的讨好，吸吮的时间一次要比一次长，恨不得一口就弄出点精水滋养自己才好。  
王柳羿力气本来就小，omega体质的先天落后又明明白白摆在这儿，现在用手撑着墙壁都不能阻止身体的摆动。他的西服外套早就被喻文波一把扯掉丢在一边，白衬衫的料子算不上厚实，他每次被顶得身体不由自主向前时涨起得乳尖就会和墙体接触一下。偏偏这面墙所贴的昂贵墙纸还不算平滑，每一次接触都像是有人刻意用粗糙的指腹在奶尖上摩擦，激得他浑身颤抖却又逃脱不开。  
这样一来可难受极了，未受孕的男性omega胸前虽然还是扁平的，但集中所内曾经也对这一部位的敏感度进行过特殊训练。王柳羿在这门科目上不出意料地也拿了满分，这样导致的后果就是他身前分明除了墙壁之外空无一物，可两粒小红豆都立了起来，一个劲儿地传递名为“酥麻”的感受。  
而西裤受到了同样的待遇，可怜巴巴的落在一边瘫在地上。Omega两条漂亮白皙的腿大刺刺的暴露在外任由alpha的手上下滑动撩拨惹火。  
王柳羿出门前特意在喻文波命人送来的衣服里挑了一套最得体的衣服，除去过于紧身的设计让他觉得不自在外其他都还算满意。他以为自己要做的只是作为“喻文波少将的omega”陪人一起应酬周旋，没料到自己还要在这样阴暗的角落身体力行的实践自己的确是“喻文波少将的omega”。

Omega脸冲着墙当然是看不到alpha的表情，王柳羿被顶的眼前一阵阵发白，只感觉喻文波的手松开了紧扣着的自己的腰转而绕到前面来解自己衬衫的扣子。现在天气还不算极端，王柳羿为了省事衬衣里什么都没穿，解开最后这层束缚就能恣意掌控他的身体。  
衬衫为扣子留出的空隙小的过分，喻文波解扣子的动作自然也放的很慢，这期间他射在王柳羿身体里一次。Alpha射精本来就是一个时间不短的过程，虽然未标记时要比生殖腔内成结用时稍短，也足够王柳羿愕然张着口接受许久这来自“自己alpha”的滋养了。  
被内射的感觉其实挺好。王柳羿只感觉有大量液体喷洒在自己的穴壁上，每一处的敏感点都被很好的照顾到。王柳羿明显觉得后穴在这一次次频率极高的抽插中留不住精液，很多滑腻腻的东西顺着后穴的翕张和性器的填满抽离从大腿根部往下流，在脚下汇聚成一滩。  
他虽然在集中所得到了s级的评级，但在所谓“叫床”这一项上几乎没有拿到过及格以上的分数。教员总是希望他能叫出更多好听的花样来，而不只是像一只小猫一样哼哼，哪怕这样就足以勾魂夺魄。  
王柳羿本来就是一个面皮很薄的人，这一步无论如何也不肯迈出去。很多人都说他白瞎了这好嗓子，他却对此不置一词。  
但现在看来当初那些人的担心和指责都可以到此为止了，混杂在“高雅”的舞曲中一声接着一声的正是这位s级omega的呻吟。他吃的死死的那根鸡巴就一下又一下撞着紧闭的生殖腔口，像要在他的非发情期把这密地撞开一个小口再狠狠把精液射进去一样。  
一般omega的生殖腔就比穴内其他地方要敏感脆弱，何况王柳羿这样得到了高评级的omega。他先前只是站不稳，现在是两条腿都在狠狠发抖，通电一样。本来还顾着颜面不想弄得太狼狈，现在却根本无法控制住前端和身后不由自主的行为。  
他和喻文波第一次做的时候射出来的精水最浓，现在已经渐渐的不再像之前那样一看就是缺少抚慰以久的样子。稀薄的精水有的打湿了衣服，还有的溅到墙上形成一道淫靡斑驳的痕迹。放在平时他一定要叫喻文波停一停，可是现在他没有。他担心这药效不解会闹出更大的乱子，他也出于对方许诺自己自由的亏欠感下没有开口喊停。  
偏偏这个时候喻文波用手拧住omega左胸口的乳珠，微微用力将其一转，王柳羿的声音中水气更重一分。  
“呀！你...”  
他分明就是被欺负了，可还是一副任人动作的乖巧样子，甚至会在下一次顶撞到来之前主动摆腰迎合。如果喻文波这时候能看到王柳羿的脸，就会发现自己的omega又变成了自投落网的小兔子，眼睛红红的，眼泪还不由自主地往下流。  
这样药性要到什么时候才能解除啊，王柳羿就是对喻文波起效最快的催情药。

走廊远处突然传来脚步声，王柳羿吓得浑身一抖，好像受惊炸毛的猫咪。本来没有萌生的退意这时重新出现，可惜他自从去舔舐那滴汗珠开始便没有退路。  
喻少将把他禁锢在这阴暗的角落，动作变得温柔像要细细体味这穴肉包裹夹挟的销魂滋味，他第二次也射在王柳羿的里面，感受后穴痉挛时的吸附和泛滥的甜蜜汁水。他一面发了狠的去操干身前的omega，一面又附在人耳边说些荤话。  
“刚才来勾引我的时候为什么不怕人看到？为什么听见有人反而流水流的这么多？我一个操你还不够吗？”  
“咬这么紧，要我死在这儿才好吗？”  
“为什么不回答？难道真的希望我把你让出去，然后在一边看别人怎么操你，看着你怎么被操的口水都出来被操的魂都没了？”  
这话说的就荤的过分了，恰好在对方声音再响起的同时王柳羿脚下使力狠狠踩了喻文波一下。不料对方不但不气恼反而有一种占有欲被满足的快意。  
“可是蓝哥这样子我怎么都看不够，蓝哥就只能因为我变成这样。我的omega就是我的，我的蓝哥也是我的，怎么舍得给别人看呢...”  
话里好像还带着笑音，可是王柳羿莫名觉得安心。也许是喻文波之前咬在他后颈腺体的那一口还保持着作用，他依旧在心底是把这个人暂时当作自己的alpha而不是“合作对象”。总之紧绷的身体是稍稍放松了，然而不速之客竟然没有离开的一丝，反而站在那个光亮的走廊拐角处开口说话。  
“喻少将？”  
喻文波一下就分辨出了来人是谁，正想开口应答却被王柳羿后穴使劲的一下收紧夹得倒吸一口冷气，一边用手安抚性的去抚摸人的腺体一边还得组织语言竟然有些辛苦。  
“呃...是我。有事儿？”  
“比起喻少将现在在干的事儿，不算什么。我先告辞。”  
看来对方也是个聪明人，耳听这声音便知道发生了什么情况。略一迟疑便抛出了惯用的客套话脱身。只苦了王柳羿，喻文波方才使坏告诉他要夹好了这一波精等人走了再露出来，否则会露馅。  
Alpha的气息充满侵略性，无时无刻环绕在身侧。这一泡精液也太多了，一时间想要锁住都很辛苦。王柳羿忍得手指发抖，指甲好像都要抠进墙面里。  
好不容易等到脚步声远去，王柳羿几乎是下一刻就把夹在穴内的精水泄了出来。喻文波偏偏在这时候还要使坏心眼儿把手指往被操到烂熟的穴里探说是要检查有没有吐干净。哪知道Omega不仅是后面憋不住，前面也略略喷出了一些腥黄的液体。  
所以就这么被抵在墙边，吐了一次骚水之后就失禁了吗...  
王柳羿愣了一下，喉咙里发出几声惊讶的咕哝，好像不相信那是他自己做出的事儿。但事情的确如此，他被一个足够强大而且被药力催动了情欲的alpha射在里面两次就被操到失禁。而且现在这个alpha还靠在他身边和他一样急促地呼吸。  
这种高潮的方式太累了，因为在攀上巅峰后就像是过山车般直直到底。前端不受控制尿出来的液体还有些烫，然而还有什么比它更灼热滚烫的东西在咆哮。  
少了托扶在腰间的的支持力，本来就腿软的人更是不受控制的向下滑去。眼看他就要坠入这一片混乱肮脏里，这时喻文波却转过身来。少将用一个极温柔的方式抱起了他的omega，把还处于昏沉状态的人搂到自己怀里。

朦胧中，王柳羿听到似乎有人在自己的耳边说话。声音很熟悉，他皱起眉来却没有睁开眼依旧能够分辨。  
是喻文波。  
“辛苦了。”  
少将先生昂贵又不轻易给出的吻落在额头的时候，王柳羿只是收紧了搂在人脖颈上的手。  
他再一次没有拒绝。


End file.
